The present invention relates generally to protective covers, and more particularly, to a protective cover especially adapted to cover and guard a portion of a door jamb.
During periods of construction, moving of furniture and/or large equipment during repair, such as, the repair of air conditioning units, door jambs and door trim, and particularly elevator doors with decorative stainless steel trim on the exterior jambs, are subject to damage by equipment and materials that must pass through the door openings. Consequently, door guards or protective devices are provided for the lower portions of the door jambs.
However, existing door guards are either too heavy to be truly portable, are inflatable and therefore subject to puncture, do not have adequate means for securing them to the door jambs or have a securing mechanism which must be left permanently attached to the door jamb thereby leaving unsightly parts remaining on the decorative trim surface.
The removable and reusable door frame guard of the present invention is dimensioned for installation over and provides temporary protection for door trim attached to a doorjamb. The door frame guard of the present invention is particularly suitable for entrance doorways for elevators, but is, of course, usable for other door jambs.
The door frame guard of the present invention is comprised of a relatively rigid elongated upright member of shock absorbing material with an L-shaped cross section for covering adjacent bottom front and inside portions of a vertical doorjamb to be protected. In addition, an expandable clamp mechanism is secured to an upper end of the upright member and dimensioned and positioned for expanding and thereby engaging a bottom surface of a horizontal door header to hold the upright member in position.
The upright member is preferably composed of or has a compressible plastic foam core, such as a closed cell polyethylene-polystyrene combination foam in order to provide a resilient member which has memory and will adequately protect the door jamb which it covers.
The expandable clamp mechanism is easily and quickly actuated for engagement or release and is a hand actuated expandable bar clamp which is secured to the upper end of the relatively rigid elongate upright member. A preferred means of securing the clamp mechanism to the upright member is to secure the bar clamp to a plate and in turn secure the plate to the member, such as with glue. A recess may be provided in the upper end of the upright member which is dimensioned to receive this mounting plate. The plate is then glued into the recess permanently.